


Chronicle 1: Day by Day

by ninesowngoal



Series: Chronicles of the Sword [1]
Category: Soul Calibur
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 22:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20443568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninesowngoal/pseuds/ninesowngoal
Summary: This is another tale of souls and swords...After suffering many losses in history, the Grandall Empire is a shadow of its former self. Its rivals, the Kingdom of Dalkia and the Halteese Republic have set their swords against each other without a regard to the Empire. However, a legend is being forged in the Parousia Military Academy, in the Grandall Empire...A work based on the Chronicles of the Sword story from Soulcalibur 3.





	Chronicle 1: Day by Day

**Author's Note:**

> This story will follow the general storyline of Chronicles of the Sword from Soulcalibur 3, whilst retaining the mechanics of Soulcalibur 6. Things like lethal hits, reversal edge, critical edge and soul charges will appear in this story (some won't be mentioned outright with its name but I hope to make it clear that it's there with my writing).  
Also, although 'Chronicles' were more akin to chapters in Soulcalibur 3, for this work 'Chronicles' will mean 'Volumes'. Kind of like a light novel.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading. Chapter 1 coming soon.

[](https://imgur.com/SilITcM)

This is another tale of souls and swords...

Once, there existed on a great continent, three countries: the Grandall Empire, the Kingdom of Dalkia, and the Halteese Republic. The three countries held equal territory on this continent and as such, the history between these three countries had always been one of conflict; constant fighting to establish their strength towards the others. Eventually, the Grandall Empire came to hold the least territory while the Kingdom of Dalkia and the Halteese Republic came to hold near equal amounts of land. The Kingdom of Dalkia and the Halteese Republic, being the two largest countries, waged a great war against one another for countless years to establish themselves at the top of the hierarchy of power – all the while ignoring the smaller Grandall Empire, who stayed out of the conflict, amassing their army quietly.

In a time where King Chester, the Great Tactician and instigator of the war which later came to be known as the Mantis War, had not yet appeared in the annals of history, the key figure in the war was a mere cadet of the Grandall Army...


End file.
